Ni Juu
by Kuro Zoka
Summary: Mencintai seseorang itu tidak sama dengan mencintai benda ataupun yang lainnya. Akashi cinta Basket dan selalu membuatnya senang, dan ia juga cinta Chihiro tapi selalu membuatnya marah dan kesal bahkan tidak diperdulikan. Dengan sikap Chihiro yang seperti itu, apakah Chihiro akan mengingat ulang tahun Akashi?. Pairing : MayuAka


"Kau dimana!" laki – laki itu mengeluarkan suara dengan nada kesal saat panggilannya terhubung dengan orang yang ia tuju.

"Dirumah" jawab seseorang dengan singkat disebrang sana.

"Kita bertemu." Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit memaksa.

"Mau apa?"

"Oh jadi kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku!." Ucapnya kesal.

"Jika ia memangnya kenapa."

Tuttttttttttttt …. Sambungan terputus. Hp tak berdosa itu ia lemparkan keatas tempat tidurnya. "Sialan, beraninya dia bersikap seperti itu!" laki – laki itu akhirnya mengeluarkan amarahnya, "dia pikir dia siapa, huh!."

.

.

.

Hai Zoka hadir lagi maklum lagi semangat menulis, kebetulan Akashi ulang tahun jadi fic ini dipersembahkan untuk sang kapten Rakuzan. Ini Fic pertama di pairing : Mayuzumi x Akashi. Siapa yang suka dengan pair mereka berdua silahkan baca, karena aku sangat suka jika Akashi jadi uke dengan semenya Mayuzumi *walaupunnggakadayangmaubacasebenarnya*, yang nggak setuju dengan pair mereka juga boleh baca siapa tau menarik Wkwkwk. Oke langsung saja.

.

.

 **Discl** **a** **imer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki Kurobas**

 **Warning : YAOI, OOC / Typo, bahasa acak – acakan sangat jauh dari EYD, nggak jelas** **, menarik or tidak menarik, dialog yang bikin kesel bisa jadi.**

 **.**

 **MayuAka**

" **Ni Juu"**

 **By : Zokashime**

 **Happy Reading**

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera memakai pakaian. Kekesalan masih terlihat jelas diwajahnya saat ia berdiri didepan cermin, itu disebabkan karena beberapa jam lalu ia menelphone seseorang dan ia sama sekali tidak dianggap, "Apa maksudnya," Tanyanya pada diri sendiri, "dia ingin mempermainkanku. Oke kita lihat saja!." Ia segera menuruni tangga rumahnya dan bergegas pergi dengan mengendarai sebuah mobil mewah yang dikemudikan oleh seoarang supir.

.

.

Setelah menempuh waktu kurang lebih 30 menit akhirnya ia sampai ditempat tujuannya, dimana ada sebuah rumah tingkat satu yang sederhana tapi elegan dengan pagar hitam yang mengelilinginya, taman kecil nan hijau yang terawat, dan sebuah kolam ikan mungil tepat disamping taman.

Tokk….Tokk…. ia mulai mengetuk pintu, berharap orang yang ia tuju yang membukanya.

"Ah…Akashi-kun, obasan kira siapa. Kemana saja baru berkunjung lagi kesini?" Ucap perempuan itu saat membuka pintu, dan saat itu juga harapannya langsung pupus.

"Ah iya ini sedang ada waktu. Maaf, apa Chihiro senpai ada dirumah.? Tanyanya dengan sopan. Ia adalah Akashi Seijuro berasal dari keluarga terpandang jadi, ia akan menjaga sikapnya jika berhadapan dengan seseorang yang menurutnya pantas untuk dihormati.

"Ada, Chihiro ada dikamarnya. Memang tidak bilang dulu jika akan berkunjung kesini?" sambil mempersilahkan remaja dengan surai merah itu untuk masuk.

"Tadi kebetulan sedang lewat jalan sini dan sedang ada waktu, makanya saya sempatkan untuk berkunjung." Jawabnya dengan tegas walaupun bukan itu yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Oh, seperti itu. Yasudah sana masuk kekamar Chihiro, nanti obasan sediakan minum." Ucapnya denga berseri – berseri.

"Tidak usah repot – repot saya tidak akan lama disini," responnya cepat, "saya permisi dulu." Dan ia pun pergi menuju kamar Chihiro.

.

.

.

Ceklek.

Pintu itu dibukanya dengan sangat keras, sehingga membuat kaget pemuda yang ada didalam, dia sedang asyik menikmati kata demi kata yang tertulis didalam sebuah novel ringan yang dibacanya.

"Oh, jadi kau mengabaikan ku lagi hanya karena novel tak berguna itu!." Sergapnya, dengan cepat tak memberi sedikitpun waktu untuk pemuda itu bertanya 'apa maksudnya, lama tak bertemu datang – datang langsung marah'. Ia berjalan menuju Chihiro yang sedang melanjutkan membacanya yang terhenti tadi, matanya yang dwi warna mengerling ganas dan panas sangat kesal dengan kelakuan orang yang ada dihadapannya. "Ccih!, sialan!," ia mengumpat dan merebut dengan kasar novel itu dari tangan Chihiro.

"Ada apa." Tanyanya datar, sedikit ada rasa kesal dari pemuda yang mempunyai surai abu – abu itu, karena ia tidak terima novel edisi terbarunya direbut begitu saja, padahal ia tidak pernah melakuan novelnya dengan kasar satu kalipun.

"Kau masih tanya ada apa Chihiro!." Suaranya agak sedikit ditekankan.

"Ia memangnya ada apa?, kembalikan novelku," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan, "kau tidak melihat aku sedang membaca." Lanjutnya.

Akashi tidak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan oleh kekasihnya, kekasih yang sangat menyebalkan. Sebenarnya ia tidak sudi pacaran dengan senpainya, hanya saja argument tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan yang membuatnya tidak mengerti sampai sekarang.

Iya Chihiro, Mayuzumi Chihiro lengkapnya ia sudah berpacaran dengan manusia sialan itu sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu, tepatnya setelah kekalahan tim basket Rakuzan melawan Seirin di Winter Cup, tidak tau jelasnya seperti apa sehingga mereka bisa menjalin hubungan sejauh ini. Ia hanya ingat saat ia terpuruk dan kehilangan kepercayaan atas dirinya sendiri saat bermain basket melawan Seirin. Dia datang dan berbicara, 'Bagaimana menyedihkan. Apa? Apakah kau ingin kami menghiburmu? Mendukungmu? Aku tidak akan melakukan semua itu. Aku bukan orang baik. Ini hanya sesuatu yang tidak akau sukai, jadi aku menyuarakan keluhanku. Kau berbicara sangat besar sebelumnya, dan sekarang kau seperti ini? padahal…..aku tidak benar – benar berpikir itu yang terjadi. Kau orang yang sama sekali berbeda dari orang yang aku temui diatap saat itu. Jadi, kau siapa?' kata – kata itu yang akhirnya dapat menyadarkan dari keterpurukannya dan membuat ia berdiri lagi dengan semangat.

Saat ini Mayuzumi Chihiro sudah memasuki dunia perguruan tinggi, sedangkan ia masih duduk dikelas 2 SMA dan masih menjabat sebagai kapten basket Rakuzan. Ia tau dirinya hanya seorang anak sekolahan tapi, pantang bagi Akashi Seijuro untuk mendapatkan perlakuan tidak seadil ini apalagi ia harus dicueki gara – gara sebuah novel, benar – benar tidak dapat diterima. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kedekat jendela ia sikabkan horden yang menutupi jendela itu, kemudian ia buka jendelanya, dengan sangat tidak peduli ia membuang novel itu.

"Woi. Apa yang kau lakukan Akashi!." Teriak sang pemilik novel itu tidak terima.

"Itulah akibatnya jika kau mempermainkanku."

"Mempermainkan apa?!" Chihiro benar – benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran laki – laki yang sedang berdiri didepan jendela yang membuang novel seri terbarunya dengan kurang ajar. "Kau seenaknya datang dan masuk kekamarku, kemudian mengangguku membaca, lalu merampas novelku dan sekarang kau membuangnya. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanyanya dengan tegas.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang kau pikirkan?!. Kau selalu sibuk dengan novel busukmu itu," Akashi terdiam sebentar dan maju mendekati rak novel yang tersusun dengan rapi disamping Chihiro, "apa perlu aku bakar semua barang laknat ini baru kau mengerti." Ucapnya tajam sambil mengambil satu persatu novel – novel itu dari singgasananya.

"Oke – oke. Apa yang kau inginkan. Bukankah kau dapat membicarakannya dengan santai." Akhirnya ia mengalah, bukan mengalah karena ia takut dengan Akashi, hanya saja ia tidak ingin lebih banyak membuang energinya dengan sia – sia hanya untuk meladeni apa maunya sang kekasih yang arogan itu.

"Terserahlah! Dasar keparat." Umpatnya dengan serius.

"Kau rindu kepadaku?"

"HAH!, Aku tidak salah dengar!."

"Lalu untuk apa kau datang kesini. Aku kan sudah bilang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu."

.

.

.

Oh ayolah Akashi sakit dan kesal mendengar ucapannya. Ia tidak percaya jika ia akan mempunyai kekasih semenyebalkan ini yang membuat darahnya naik tidak kira – kira sampai membuat kepalanya sakit karena amarah yang tidak terkeluarkan. Hari ini adalah tanggal 20 Desember dan sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, ya memang tidak penting tapi ini sangat keterlaluan. Ia harus mengetahui dan melihat secara langsung bahwa kekasihnya sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hari apa ini?, iya hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, yaitu salah satu hari yang ditunggu oleh semua insane didunia ini, terkecuali manusia yang bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro ia adalah manusia yang sangat – sangat tidak peduli, bahkan hari ulang tahunnya pun lupa dan tidak dipikirkan apalagi hari ulang tahun orang lain. Tapi, ia bukanlah orang lain. Ia adalah kekasihnya, baginya Chihiro adalah cinta dan kekasih pertama dalam hidupnya, seharusnya dia ingat dengan hari ulang tahunnya, yah walaupun hanya sekedar mengucapkan kata 'selamat ulang tahun' karena ia tau kekasihnya itu bukanlah manusia yang romantic tapi, kenyataannya dia lebih memperhatikan novel tak berguna itu dari pada dirinya.

Jika Chihiro tidak ingat tentang ulang tahunnya, sebenarnya ia bisa mengingatkannya. Tapi hal itu tidak akan terjadi dalam hidup Akashi, ia seorang Akashi mempunyai harga diri yang sangat tinggi, ia tidak akan mempermalukan harga dirinya hanya demi ingin diucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' oleh kekasihnya.

.

.

.

"Tidak usah besar kepala!. Aku kesini hanya untuk sekedar lewat." Ucapnya dengan tegas dan keras.

"Oh begitu. Kukira rindu padaku." Goda Chihiro

"Tidak sudi untuk merindukanmu. Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa? penting bagiku?"

"Yakin? Dengan ucapanmu?" Tanya Chihiro kepada laki – laki yang masih berdiri didepan rak novelnya.

"Memangnya kau pernah melihat aku main – main."

"Oh yasudah. Kalau begitu sana pulang saja. Aku ngantuk ingin tidur," Ucapannya terhenti sesaat karena ia harus memindahkan tubuhnya dulu keatas kasur yang empuk, "harusnya aku sudah menamatkan novelku, hoaaammmm." Ucapnya kemudian diiringi dengan menguap.

"Keparat! Sialan!, sekarang kau akan meninggalkanku begitu saja." Protes sang dwi warna tidak terima, ia datang jauh – jauh hanya untuk ditinggal tidur. Tetapi orang yang diaajak bicara olehnya hanya memejemkan mata dan seolah tidak ada yang sedang berbicara. "WOI CHIHIRO BRENGSEK!" Terianya kuat, ia tidak terima atas kelakuan laki – laki itu yang diakui sebagai kekasihnya, ia mulai mendekati tempat tidur Chihiro, dan ia akan melampiaskan semua kekesalannya itu.

"CHIHIRO!, sialan ka_" sedikit lagi kepalan itu akan mendarat diperut Chihiro, tapi sang pemain basket yang mempunyai keahlian misderection itu malah sudah memegang pergelangan tangannya duluan, dan tangan itu menariknya hingga terjatuh dipelukan Chihiro.

"Apa – Apaan kau. Lepaskan Aku!." Perintahnya.

"Akashi diamlah sebentar, aku sangat ingin tidur. Jika kau berisik pulang saja sana." Ucapnya dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Keparat!, beraninya kau memerintahkanku seperti itu. Terserahku mau sampai kapanpun aku disini, tidak ada yang bisa memerintah dan melarangku, kau mengerti!."

Sukses perkataan itu membuat Chihiro membuka matanya. Ia melihat wajah seseorang yang sedang dipeluknya itu, mungkin bagi orang lain wajah sang kekasihnya saat ini memancarkan aura kesal yang sangat amat menakutkan tapi bagi Chihiro raut wajah itu sangat manis. Ia menarik kepala Akashi dan membawanya sangat dekat hingga bibir mereka berdua menyatu, ia kecup dan jilat bibir merah itu dengan lembut sampai membuat sang raja bengong dan membuat matanya seperti akan menerobos keluar. Ia melepaskan ciumannya, lalu kemudian ia tertidur tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun kepada Akashinya.

"Sialan dia benar tertidur." Umpatnya. Ia bangkit dari pelukan Chihiro dan memandangi wajah kekasihnya itu, ia masih kesal tapi apa daya orang yang akan dihantamnya itu malah tertidur. Bisa saja jika ia mau, ia tinggal tendang manusia tak peka itu dari tidurnya tapi, ia berpikir dua kali karena wajah Chihiro memang sangat terlihat lelah. Tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, sepi ditinggal tidur, harapannya juga terlalu tinggi jika ingin Chihiro mengingat ulang tahunnya. Ia memandangi lagi tubuh yang sedang tidur dengan terlentang lurus itu, rambutnya yang abu - abu jatuh sedikit didepan matanya, alis yang tipis, dan wajah yang damai. Ia melihat badcover yang ada disamping Chihiro, ia mengambil dan akan menyelimuti tubuh damai itu_, tapi terhenti begitu saja saat mengingat kejadian - kejadian sebelumnya, "Tidak akan kulakukan. Memangnya kau siapa?, huh!" Desisnya, ia hanya duduk disamping Chihiro yang tertidur indah. Ia ingin pulang tapi urusan dengan kekasihnya belum selesai. Ia tidak terima tentang perlakun Chihiro terhadapnya yang harus selalu diduakan dengan novelnya ataupun tidurnya. Jadi, ia putuskan untuk menunggu Chihiro sampai bangun, yang pada akhirnya ia juga ikut tertidur disamping Chihiro.

.

.

2 jam yang lalu dua insane itu tertidur dengan nyenyaknya, hingga salah satu remaja yang mempunyai manic kelabu itu membuka mata. Ia menengok kesampingnya ada seseorang yang masih tertidur dengan pulas, "Hem" Gumamnya, Ia melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam, dengan segera ia bangkit dan bergegas kekamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa menit ia bergulat dengan air, ia kembali kekamarnya dan mendapati Akashinya sudah bangun, sedang terduduk diatas tempat tidur, "Sudah bangun. Kukira kau pulang." Tanyanya.

"Sialan!, aku masih punya urusan denganmu." Ungkapnya.

"Suka – suka kau lah," jawab Chihiro sambil membuka pintu lemari dan mengambil baju yang akan dipakainya, "kau bisa keluar sebentar aku mau pakai baju." Tegasnya.

"Beraninya kau menyuruhku lagi, Chihiro!." Dengan mata yang tajam dan menusuk.

Ia bosan mendengar kata – kata itu dari Akashinya, dengan tampang tak peduli ia langsung pergi kedalam kamar mandi untuk memakai baju, dari pada berdebat hal yang tidak penting.

Akashi bangkit dari tempat tidur, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Ia menunggu Chihiro keluar, sumpah kali ini ia akan membuat Chihiro merasakan akibatnya.

Ceklek...

Chihiro yang akan keluar dari kamar mandi itu terhenti tepat setelah membuka pintu, karena jalannya telah dihalangi oleh seseorang dengan aura yang mengerikan.

"Kau mengintip." Ungkapnya cepat.

"Tutup mulut keparatmu itu!. Banyak hal yang lebih penting daripada mengintipmu, kau tau!." Jawabnya tegas.

"Oh." Tanpa menanggapi dengan serius Chihiro keluar melewati Akashi begitu saja.

.

.

Lihat. Apa ini yang dinamakan pasangan kekasih, apa ini sikap wajar seorang kekasih, apa ini perlakuan yang harus ia terima dari seorang kekasih, jika benar begitu adanya ia sepertinya lelah. Ia tak menyangka cinta itu semelelahkan ini, berbeda dengan basket ia cinta basket tapi basket membuatnya senang.

.

Tok ..tok..

"Chihiro...?" panggil wanita dibalik pintu kamar.

Chihiro dengan cepat membuka pintunya karena tidak ingin ibunya menunggu.

"Iya."

"Sudah waktunya untuk makan malam, jangan lupa ajak Akashi–kun ya." Perintah sang ibu yang ditanggapi baik oleh anak tunggalnya itu.

"Iya nanti aku turun."

.

.

Chihiro menutup pintu kamarnya kembali, setelah itu ia mengambil sesuatu dari lemari dan dilemparkannya kepada Akashi yang masih berdiri didepan kamar mandi. "Bersihkan badanmu. Baju gantimu sudah ku siapkan diatas meja." Ucapnya, dan handuk yang ia lempar ditangkap dengan baik oleh Akashi, "kau dengarkan ibuku tadi bicara apa. Jadi, Jika sudah selesai, turunlah kebawah_," ucapannya terhenti saat ia melihat wajah Akashinya tidak seperti biasa, sekarang wajahnya terlihat sedih tidak ada manis – manisnya, "itu juga jika kau mau, jika tidak ya terserahmu." Lanjutnya, meninggalkan Akashi yang belum menjawabnya.

.

.

.

"Lo Akashi-kun mana?" Tanya ibunya.

"Sedang mandi. Tadi sudah kuberi tau untuk menyusul."

"Begitu, yasudah ibu siapkan dulu makanannya." Wanita itu dengan sigap menyiapkan semuanya yang akan diperlukan ketika makan malam.

Akashi keluar dari kamar mandi, ia mengambil pakaian ganti yang telah disiapkan oleh Chihiro, kemudian memakainya, "Cchih!. Chihiro sialan." Umpatnya, ia merasa harga dirinya diinjak – injak oleh kekasihnya sendiri, tidak diperdulikan, tidak pekak dan sekarang ia mengejeknya dengan pakaian yang dipinjamkan untuknya. Pakaian itu terlihat begitu kebesaran dipakai olehnya, ia ingin segera pulang dan memakai pakainnya sendiri. Tetapi pikiran itu ia simpan dalam – dalam karena ia menghormati ibu Chihiro yang telah menyiapkan makan malam, setidaknya ia masih bersyukur dihari ulang tahunnya ada sosok seorang ibu yang membuat masakan utuknya, walaupun dikenyataanya tidak seperti itu. Sekarang ia tidak akan mengharapkan apa – apa lagi dari kekasihnya mungkin memang hari ulang tahunnya benar – benar tidak penting. Intinya setelah makan malam ia akan putuskan untuk segera pulang ia ingin mengunjungi makam ibunya. Ia sangat merindukan ibunya yang telah damai dialam sana, tak terasa buliran air keluar dari matanya, dengan cepat ia mengusap air mata itu karena, baginya mengeluarkan air mata akan menunjukan bahwa ia lemah. Setelah itu ia menuruni tangga dan menuju ke ruang makan.

"Nah... itu dia sudah datang. Akashi-kun cepat sini."

"Iya terima kasih." Sahutnya. Ia duduk disamping Chihiro yang sama sekali tidak melihatnya, jangankan untuk melihat melirik saja tidak.

"Um. Paman kemana? Tidak ikut makan malam?" Tanyanya.

"Oh, paman sedang ada diluar kota. Biasa urusan pekerjaan."

Akashi hanya merespon dengan anggukan saja.

"Akashi-kun makan yang banyak ya." Perintahnya dengan senyuman yang mengembang.

Lagi – lagi seseorang disampingnya tidak peduli sedikitpun, ia hanya peduli dengan makanan yang masuk kemulutnya.

Akhirnya mereka makan dengan hikmat, sampai tak terasa makanan yang dihidangkan sudah mulai habis, Chihiro menghentikan kunyahannya lalu kemudian ia menegak segelas air putih, begitu pula dengan Akashi.

"Akashi-kun tidak nambah lagi?." Tanya sang ibu.

"Tidak. Terima kasih atas makanannya."

10 menit berlalu untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya agar makanan yang dilahap masuk dengan tepat. Ia menengok keseseorang disampingnya tapi masih tidak perduli seakan – akan ia memang tidak ada disini.

"Um. Obasan sepertinya aku ada urusan lain, jadi aku harus segera pulang." Ungkapnya. Ia akan segera berdiri sampai ketika ada lengan seseorang yang menahannya. Ia bingung dengan maksud Chihiro menahannya, jemarinya diraup oleh jemari yang lebih besar diatasnya. Ia panas dan merasa khawatir, 'apa-apan si keparat ini' batinnya, bagaimana jika ibu Chihiro tau jika anaknya sedang bergandengan tangan dengannya.

"Lepas!." Ucapnya sangat pelan tapi terdengar jelas ditelinga Chihiro.

"Ibu?, bisakah ibu tinggal sejenak dulu disini. Ada yang harus aku bicarakan." Akhinya Chihiro mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ada apa Chihiro?" Tanya ibunya.

Darah Akashi semakin bergejolak panas, jantungnya berdebar tidak kira – kira, kecuali orang yang sedang menggegamnya ia terlihat biasa saja, 'apa yang akan dilakukannya!.' umpatnya lagi dalam hati.

"Aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang. Mungkin ini akan terdengar sangat menjijikan, tapi aku sangat mencintai orang yang ada disampingku." Ucapnya dengan tegas dan melihat kearah Akashi. Hingga membuat sang ibu terbengong, apalagi Akashi dan ia dengan spontan melepaskan genggaman tangan Chihiro.

"AP_" belum ada satu kata yang akan di ucapkan oleh Akashi, Chihiro dengan tidak tau diri memotongnya begitu saja.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana romatis itu. Yang aku tau aku selalu mencintaimu. Aku juga tidak tau bagaimana hadiah yang berkesan, hanya ungkapan bodoh ini yang bisa aku berikan kepadamu. Jadi, selamat ulang tahun Akashi." Ucapnya. Ia tersenyum dan mengecup lembut kening Akashi. Akashi yang menyaksikan ini semua tidak dapat berkomentar apa – apa, detak jantungnya seperti berhenti sesaat, saat laki – laki disampinya mengungkap hal seindah itu yang membuatnya sangat bahagia, 'ibu yang disurga lihat betapa bahagianya aku.' Ungkapnya dalam hati.

Wanita satu – satunya dimeja makan itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah 2 remaja didepan matanya. "Ibu sudah tau Chihiro." Ucapnya.

Kata – kata itu bagaikan anugrah dari sang Esa yang masuk ketelinganya, 'kau melihatnyakan bu, sekarang aku mempunyai ibu lagi.'

*END*

.

.

.

Huaaaaaaa, apa sih Mayuzumi Chihiro itu, sekali lagi selamat ualang tahun Akashi Seijuro dari Chihiro tercintamu.

Sudahlah no coment, terima kasih yang sudah membaca semoga anda semua terhibur :D.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, maaf jika ceritanya Absurd karena akumah apa atuh hanya penulis fic pendatang baru.

Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya, dan mohon masukannya :P


End file.
